


Closer

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: angst_bingo, Community: au_bingo, F/M, Knifeplay, Risk Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie's fond of knives.  Sometimes she shares this fondness with Owen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> au and angst bingo: "slavery" squares

Suzie deals with all sorts of weaponry during the day at Torchwood Three. Voltoscopes, Walther PPs, her three-pronged knife, of course—if it’s a weapon and Torchwood isn’t chasing aliens, ghosts or revenants off of the planet, Suzie’s either working on it or testing it somewhere in the Hub. Although she was fond of her three-pronged knife, she also adored a small dagger she kept in her desk drawer. It was smaller than the three-pronged knife and it was easier to carry around, especially when she wanted to see people get off (rather than killed).

Jack is in his bunker under the Hub. He can’t hear her from anywhere above where he is sleeping. Tosh and Ianto went home for the evening. The only people still roaming around the main area of the Hub are Owen and Suzie. She pulls out her dagger. She takes off her boots and quietly walks to Owen’s station, where he is cleaning his station for the day. During the day’s mission, there was an injured Weevil; Owen had to tend to its wound as its blood dripped on his examination table.

When Owen’s station is clean, Suzie sneaks up behind him and slowly places the knife under Owen’s larynx.

“Hello, Suzie.” His voice is being strained as Suzie pulls his neck upwards.

“Take off your coat.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Suzie moves the knife between Owen’s shoulder blades. He takes off his doctor’s coat; Suzie moves his knife for him. Owen hangs the coat up. Suzie follows him with the knife back between his shoulder blades.

“Now strip down.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Owen takes off his clothes. The only time Suzie moves the blade is when Owen’s taking off his shirt.

“Lie on the examination table.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

As Owen lies on the examination table, Suzie puts the dagger under his throat again. He breathes quick breaths. His eyes are wide, his pupils dilated. His muscles are tense; he doesn’t move a muscle. She traces the dagger slowly across his neck, where his jugular veins are. He’s starting to become more and more erect. His foreskin’s gradually retracting, exposing the head of his cock.

From there Suzie turns the dagger and moves it down from the middle of Owen’s throat to where his heart is. She sniffs the air; she can smell his sweat.

“Good. You’re facing your fears. ‘The real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the dark,’ as Plato says. You’ve found a light.”

Suzie moves the dagger to Owen’s right nipple. She presses the dagger in the middle of the nipple and leaves it there for a few seconds. Smiling, she does the same thing to Owen’s left nipple. She traces the dagger down to Owen’s navel and sticks it inside, gently pulling the skin around. Suzie pulls the dagger out of Owen’s navel, stopping at the base of Owen’s semi-erect cock. Owen groans from the pleasure and pain Suzie’s giving him.

“You’re conquering your fear and you’re letting it arouse you.” Suzie turns the knife sideways and places it on top of his cock. She bends his erection backwards towards the blade. “That’s all we are in the end, Owen. We’re animals. We’re a bit more intelligent cause we can speak for ourselves.”

Suzie moves the dagger under Owen’s erection and bends the edge of it toward the dagger. Owen continues to groan. As she’s doing this, she can feel Owen’s cock grow stiffer and stiffer. She turns the knife and rests the flat part of the blade on Owen’s cock. She pulls his erection on the blade again, causing Owen to howl.

Suzie turns the dagger around again and places near the top of Owen’s scrotum. Like she did with his cock, she bends his scrotum towards the edge of the blade before moving the knife behind his scrotum and pulling it backwards towards the edge. Owen whimpers as Suzie is handling his scrotum, tight from his growing erection.

Returning to his cock, Suzie sticks the dagger’s tip in his urethra as Owen is murmuring his approval. She puts the dagger beside the table and releases her grip on Owen’s erection. By this point Owen is almost completely erect. Pre-come comes out of the head of his penis. Suzie fondles his balls and grips his cock. She strokes it until he’s fully erect.

“Are you about to come?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Let me see.”

Suzie lets go of Owen’s erection. Owen groans as the contractions in his body force his come to fly all over his stomach. Suzie strokes his cock to ensure all his pent-up come has been released from his cock. She grins, amused by the sight of Owen coming. When his orgasm passes and he’s drained from ejaculating, he breathes a sigh of relief.

“Get in the shower and clean up your mess and yourself before you leave. I’ll inspect your station first thing in the morning. If I see one speck of dried come anywhere near your station, I’ll make you lick it off during lunch. Is that clear, Mr. Harper?”

“Yes, mistress.”

Owen gets up from the examination table, making sure the majority of his ejaculate lands on the table. He grabs a few towels and cleans up himself, the bed and the floor.

Suzie cleans her dagger at Owen’s station and dries it off before returning to her station. She puts back on her boots and places her dagger back in her cabinet. As she grabs her bag, she smiles, knowing she’s done a good job dominating Owen after Hub hours.


End file.
